As the global popularity of smartphones, tablets and other mobile devices with larger screens and sharper images that support video and multi-user applications increase, the demand for mobile data grows exponentially. Accordingly, significant resources are being invested in mobile communication networks to accommodate the growing demand for mobile data. Traditional macro cells use high power radios (typically in the range of 30 W) to provide wide-area coverage, but have difficulty providing sufficient capacity to satisfy demand on a long-term basis, economically or operationally. In particular, though macro networks can provide wide-area coverage, many pockets of relatively poor coverage exist. To address the demand for mobile data and extend coverage, mobile infrastructure must be rapidly deployed. One of the most efficient ways to increase capacity is to reduce the macro cell's radius, creating a more densely packed network of smaller cells. To this end, small cells serve an important role in ensuring coverage to areas not properly serviced by macro cells, thereby helping to provide sufficient mobile Internet bandwidth to satisfy growing demand. In fact, the majority of expenditures for mobile network expansion in the near future are projected to be in small cells.
Small cells are fully integrated base stations with radio modules that vary in output power. Small cells typically operate at reduced power compared to macro cells, and are usually classified as microcells (typically having a power range of 5 W-30 W), picocells (typically having a power range of 1 W-5 W), or femtocells (typically having a power range of less than 1 W). Small cells are typically deployed at relatively low heights compared to macro cells (in some cases, between about 35 to about 50 feet above ground level and occasionally as high as about 70 feet). Despite the differences in architecture, power and form factor, the data rate for a small cell is typically the same as that for a macro cell. Microcells and picocells can operate independently or be coupled by fiber or microwave to one or more macro cells to transmit signals therebetween for integration into the mobile communications network.
Certain obstacles may impede the expanded use of small cells, such challenges include site acquisition, attachment rights to deploy necessary equipment, lack of deployment standards, public safety and aesthetic concerns, plus securing access to power and backhaul facilities. In addition, zoning, regulatory issues and often adversarial relationships between municipalities, utilities and mobile network operators (“MNO”s) may extend the time to market and increase total cost of ownership of small cells.
For example, in the context of pole attachment, MNOs face substantial challenges negotiating attachment rights, establishing power supplies to support the devices, and complying with federal, electric utility, and municipal regulations. Additionally, given the relatively small radius of coverage (about one mile, in some cases, or as small as about 500′ in other cases), small cells must be located near the high-traffic areas which they serve, which places them within plain view of the public. As such, small cell deployment systems should be aesthetically pleasing and meet environmental and safety standards.
Small cells are currently and commonly deployed as external attachments to pre-existing wooden, steel and concrete poles, streetlights, and buildings. As such, unattractive, but functionally necessary, aspects of the small cells such as radios, power cords, antennae, and the like are haphazardly affixed to the pole or building in an aesthetically unappealing manner, with cordage and equipment exposed to the elements. As more functionality is added, more wires and bulky equipment are also needed, further detracting from the appearance of the pole or building and making maintenance and repair difficult.